Cry Little Sister
by EllaBellaTrix
Summary: After moving to a new town, three siblings are convinced that the area is frequented by vampires. How do we get rid of them? The Frog brothers. EdgarxOC Warning: Will contain a few swears here and there.
1. Prologue

"Keep goin'." Sam was complaining about the music that our mom had put on. He'd left his Sony Walkman in the trunk, forcing him to listen to the radio.I chuckled quietly to myself, listening to my Bon Jovi tape. Nanook's head was on my lap, while his puppy, Ice, was scratching at the window.

I turned the music up, drowning out my mother's singing. It was then that the batteries decided to died. I sighed, taking off my headphones, listening to the God awful music my mom was playing.  
"Hey, we're almost there."The Santa Carla sign came into view, a few people walking to the side, forcing Ice into a barking frenzy.

Michael, who sat next to me, grabbed Ice from his lap, forcing him into the middle seat, onto my lap. He struggled against my restraint for a few seconds, before giving up.

I'm Alice Emerson. I'm sixteen, and the older twin of Sam Emerson. We don't look that much alike.

Sam has honey blonde hair, where as mine was a tad lighter. My face structure was a little more petite and angular. Our lips were the same shade of red, as well as our skin being the same pale.

Our eyes are the same blue as well My style in fashion was mainly shorts and a tank, or t-shirt. Sam had been taken over by MTV fashion, and often looked like a walking fashion disaster.  
"What's that smell?" Sam's nose crinkled up in disgust. It smelt of salt. We don't go to the beach often, but it wasn't the worst smell in the world.  
Mom took a lung full of the air, sighing contently.

"Ah, that's the ocean air." She seemed content, happy to be closer to our grandfather, who we didn't see much, due to the five hour drive.

"Smells like something died." Sam exaggerated.

"Aw, honey. Look guys, I know it hasn't been easy. The divorce and now the move, but I think you're really going to like living in Santa Carla." No one replied. My attention was drawn to the back of the Santa Carla sign. 'Murder Capital of the World'. Well shit.

* * *

**Short preview to my Lost Boys story. This is an Edgar OC story. Enjoy:)**


	2. Chapter 1

Sam and I were running back to our mom. Santa Carla had some strange people. It was amazing though. Ice and Nanook ran alongside us on their leash's.

"Mom, there's an amusement park. Right on the beach!"

I was a bit of a thrill seeker, yet another thing Sam and I had in common. I was very excited, nodding along excitedly with Sam.

"Sam, Alice, go tell those kids to get something to eat." She handed some money to Sam, pointing to some kids.

"Are there any jobs round here?" Michael enquired to the guy who helped him get his bike off the back of the truck.

"Nothing legal." Michael sighed, checking his 'prized possesion' for scratches. You'd think he'd marry the bike in the way he treats it.

* * *

We pulled up at grandpa's house. It was hideous! It was made of wood, but had all these weird ornaments around. Sam and I looked at each other simultaneously, cringing at the site of it.

We got out of the car, gawking at the carved statues.

"Come on boys." Sam told the dogs.

Nanook barked but followed, his tail hitting Ice. One of the doors was swaying in the wind, creaking as it went. Birds chirped away happily in the blazing sun.

Grandpa's feet were in plain view as he lay on the floor. Was he dead? Mom went to check my suspicions.

"Dad?"

"Looks like he's dead." Way to state the obvious Michael.

"No, he's just a deep sleeper."

"Sleeping on the porch mom?" She nodded at me.

"If he's dead, can we go back to Phoenix?" I nudged Sam, glaring slightly.

Mom gave Sam a look, while Grandpa's head jerked up.

"Playin' dead." His voice was slightly accented. "And from what I heard, doing a damn good job of it too." Nothing like a hello like playing dead. He laughed, hugging our mom.

"Dad? Oh, dad." It was like she was expecting it! Us siblings looked at each other, questioning his sanity, with raised eyebrows.

If the outside of the house was creepy, the inside was horrendous. Stuffed animals were everywhere in sight! It was really creepy. I shuddered.

"This is a pretty cool place." Michael laughed, walking in with pots under his arm.

"Yeah, for the Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Sam followed behind, pottery on his head. I was carrying some boxes, criticizing the house.

"Sam, give mom a break." Michael was sincere. I guess we were a little to hard on her...

"There's something wrong with this picture. There's no TV. Have you seen a TV?" Sam turned to me, his eyes portraying horror. "I haven't seen a TV you two. You know what that means when there's no TV? No MTV."

"Thank lord." I muttered. Sam bumped me, while I giggled. He cracked a smile.

"Hey Sammy, we're flat broke." Michael lifted his weights. Thanks for reminding us Mike.

Mike was chasing us through the house. The place was alright upstairs, it's downstairs that was weird. Sam shouted something at mom, who reprimanded us that we shouldn't run in the house.

Sam opened the sliding doors, to reveal hundreds of stuffed animals. Michael stopped behind us, while we all gaped at the animals staring at us. Stuffed alligators, moose, crocodiles... Grandpa has an obsession.

"Talk about the Texas Chainsaw Massacre." We both laughed, leaning onto Mike.  
"Rules!" Grandpa drug out, making me jump slightly. "We got some rules around here." He lead us into the kitchen, opening the fridge.

'Old Fart' was written on cardboard and taped to the second shelf.

"Second shelf is mine. It's where I keep my root beer and double thick Oreo cookies.." Aw man. Oreo's! "Nobody touches the second shelf but me. Now, another rule around here and I want you to pay close attention."

Grandpa's voice droned out as we looked at some plants outside. Mike pointed to them and pretended to smoke. I did look like cannabis... We all laughed, and Mike put his arms around us, leading us back to grandpa.

"Hey grandpa. Is it true that Santa Carla's the murder capital of the world?" If it is, we're screwed. I wasn't the most careful person in the world.

"There's some bad elements around here." Fuck. I'm dead. I'm gonna end up on one of those missing posters!

"Woah, wait a second, let me get this straight. Are you telling me, we moved to the murder capital of the world? Are you serious grandpa?" Sam looked worried, and slightly angry.

"Well, let me put it this way. All the corpses buried around here were to stand up at once, we'd have one hell of a population problem." I chuckled quietly.

I'll admit, my sense of humour is kind of dark. Not that dark, but I did see the humour in grandpa.

"Great dad." Mom seemed a little freaked, though she hid it well.

"Now, on Wednesday's, when the mailman brings the TV guide, sometimes the address label is curled up like that." I thought there wasn't a TV... "Now you'll be tempted to tear it off. Don't. You'll only wind up rippin' the cover, and I don't like that."

Grandpa walked into the room we'd, unfortunately, found. The doors were still open.

"Now, stay outta here." He went to close the door.

"Wait, wait. You have a TV?" Sam looked hopeful.

"No, I just like to read the TV guide. If you've got a TV guide, you don't need a TV." With that, he vanished into his room.

Sam's face looked crestfallen. I laughed, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Better luck next time bro." He shook me off, walking up the stairs, grumbling.

* * *

Our mother insisted that we go down to the boardwalk that night. We were currently watching some guy prance around on stage, sweaty and shirtless.

People danced around us, seemingly enjoying his saxophone solo. Even Mike and Sam were enjoying it! I can't believe I'm related to these two...

I saw Sam turn while nudging me. He was looking at a girl. Mike was staring. Not here for twenty four hours and he's got a crush. Weirdo.

Sam turned Michael's face back to the stage, though I caught him taking a few side glances.

And from what I could see, she was looking back at him.

Unfortunately, that meant Mike dragging us around the boardwalk looking for his mystery girl. I wanted to see the whole boardwalk, but not this fast. I wanted to have a proper look at it. But Michael wasn't giving us so soon.

"So, where we goin'?" It was so obvious, but Sam was teasing.

"No where." Mike's disgruntled reply was short and snappy. He was so transfixed on this girl, it was sickening.

"So what's the rush? You're chasing that girl aren't ya? Come on, come on. Admit it, you're chasing her. We're at the mercy of your sex glands bud."

People looked at us as we barged passed. I was offering apologies, though no one seemed to notice.

"Sam, Alice. Don't you two have something better to do than follow me around all night?" Sam looked at something, while I rocked on the heels of my tatty converse.

"Yeah. Actually we do."

Sam pulled on my arm, seemingly in a daze. He put his hands in his pockets.

"Where are we going?" I questioned, matching his stride. He nodded his head at the comic book store.

He walked slowly around in one direction, while I went the other.

I could hear Sam going on about his Batman number fourteen. He wouldn't let anyone touch it. I followed around to his voice.

"Listen, you can't put the Superman number seventy-sevens with the two-hundreds. They haven't even discovered Red Kryptonite yet. And you can't put the ninety-eights with the three-hundreds, Lori Lemaris hasn't even been introduced."

Show off.

"Where the hell are you from, Krypton?" He must be with someone...

"Phoenix, actually. My brother, the comic wiz. Have you ever thought you have OCD?" I ruffled Sam's hair, coming from behind him.

They turned there attention to me, though my attention was only on one of them.

I could literally hear the sappy love music mom plays go off in my head. I was looking at him, wide eyed. His expression seemed vacant as he stared at me too.

He had, what looked to be, the softest brown hair. It was messy, unruly, but tied back slightly by a red bandanna.

His muscles poked out from under his red, tartan shirt, that was open to display a white shirt.

He was thin, and tall. Long legs to die for, that were covered in army pants, and combat boots.

Was I in love? No. _No!_ I couldn't be!

Could I?


	3. Chapter 2

Sam seemed to notice our little exchange. He glared at the boy, nudging me.

But he was to busy going back to criticizing Sam. It was like I wasn't there anymore. Jackass.

"Take this." He thrust something into Sam's hands. I looked over his shoulder to the front page. 'Vampires Everywhere'?

"We don't like horror comics." I stated simply. Sam handed the comic back, praising me by the nod of his head.

I admit, I was a little bitchy, but when you have moments like that, you don't just ignore the person afterwards!

"You'll like this one Mr and Miss Phoenix." He put the comic into my hands this time. "It could save your life." I snorted, and the two looked over at me.

"I highly doubt that we'll live from reading a vampire comic. Come on Sammy. Let's go find Mike."

* * *

"Come on, she's stiffed ya." Sam laughed, hitting Mike on the back. It seemed his mystery girl had a boyfriend.

"Tough luck Mikey." I chortled. I wandered to mom, with Sam on my trail. The weird thing was, I could have sworn I heard screaming.

* * *

I was staying at home the next night. Sam was sitting on my bed, and we had all our comics spread out. I wasn't feeling to good, so I had decided to stay. Sam being the loving brother he is, decided he'd stay with me.

"Grandpa and I went back into town today." Sam was flicking through a Superman comic, while my Flash comics scattered around me, not really reading just the one.

"Oh yeah? What'd you do?" I absentmindedly flicked through the comic.

"I went back into the comic shop. Those two guys were there. I ended up taking the comic. Guys number was on the back."

"So, those two gave you there numbers? When's your date then?" I teased. Secretly, on the inside, I was jumping up and down like a kangaroo. I could easily get my hands on the comic, get there number and maybe there names.

Who am I kidding? The way that they were looking at me, bandanna in particular, I don't stand a chance.

Looking over at Sam, he had the vampire comic out. He looked to be really enjoying it.

"Ten 'o clock. Lights out. Did you two do your teeth." waltzing into the room, mom put some clothes in our wardrobe. Sam made a noise indicating yes to her question.

"Yeah." I answered, putting my comics in the storage box under my bed.

"Okay, night night sweethearts."

"Mom." Sam shouted out, pointing to the closet. Another opposite we have. He thinks things will be in the closet. Sixteen and still thinks of monsters hiding under the bed...

"Oh. Sorry. You know I can never sleep with the closet door open either." She shut the door. "Not even a crack. Sam, Alice, this is a hard thing to admit. But I think one of the reasons I divorced your father, was because he never believed in the closet monster." An evil laugh sounded from the door way.

Grandpa stood there in his pyjamas and a rootbeer in hand. I laughed slightly.

"Dad. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"But when he does it's hilarious ma." Grandpa smiled at me, his yellowing teeth showing.

"Well, I just thought about dressing up the room. How'd ya like that huh?" A stuffed beaver was in front of our faces. It was very creepy.

"Thanks Grandpa." Sam was lying through his teeth. He didn't like it. I was glaring at an inanimate object. Something I never thought I'd do.

"Oh dad, really you shouldn't have." Mom's distaste for the creature was written clearly on her face.

"Yep. There's more where he come from. Night Sam. Night Alice." Grandpa placed the beaver between our beds. Oh lord.

"Night grandpa." We were in unison, which happened at times.

"Lights out." Mom kept glancing at the creature, moving forward to us.

"As soon as I finish this comic, OK?"

"Okay. Night night honeys."

"Night ma." I said, settling down with Ice curled up next to me. He was snoring softly.

"Your history buddy." Sam climbed out of the bed after mom left, grabbing the beaver and stuffing it in the wardrobe. I grabbed his comic while he was preoccupied.

'Frog Brothers, Edgar and Alan' was written clearly above the barcode.

* * *

"How about some Windex granpa?" What had I walked into? Grandpa was putting it on... I worry about the sanity of my family.

"Big date tonight grandpa?" Mike looked bad. Sunglasses on at night? Was he ill?

"Yeah. Gonna try my moves with the widow Johnson." He was excited, that was what I could tell. A sadistic grin stretched across Michael's face.

"What'd you stuff for her? Mr Johnson?"

"Michael!" I seethed. He had no right to say that. Grandpa left in a hurry. "That wasn't funny." The smile was wiped off his face instantly.

"I'm gonna make you a sandwich." Sam said, finishing mine and handing it to me.

"Don't bother."

"Lose the earring Michael. It's not you. Definitely not you."

"Actually, I think it suits him quite well. He looks like a fish on a line." I didn't mean for it to come out as an insult, but it did actually look like a fishing hook got caught in his ear. He glared at me.

"Piss off." Grumpy...

"No, all you do is give attitude lately. You been watching to much Dynasty Blood?"

A wind swept through the open windows, roars of engines following. Nanook barked, shielding himself and Ice, who cowered into his father.

Pans clashed together in a frenzy, only adding to the headache I was accumulating.

Whoever it was, was circling the house. The living room was as bad as the kitchen, the blinds going bonkers. As much as I hate to admit it, Sam and I were huddled together, shaking.

"Mike don't!" I yelled as he started forward, towards the door. Sam and I continuously shouted for him to stop, but it was like he turned deaf.

The strangest thing was, when he opened the door. Everything stopped. Not a light, bike or noise in sight or hearing range.

"What's going on Mike?"

"Go take a bath." And that's what Sam did. I stayed put.

"What's wrong? Is it that girl? Mike she's not worth-"

"She is worth it! I love her! Just get off my back! Why are you such a stupid sister?" Mike exploded. I did the one thing I never thought I'd do to my brother. I slapped him. Hard. The noise ricocheted around the room, causing Ice to whimper. I glared at Michael before turning on my heel and storming up the stairs, Ice in my arms.

* * *

"Sam? Sam! What happened?" I pounded on the bathroom door. I'd heard Nanook savagely bark, before a thud down the stairs. Sam's head peeked out the bathroom.

"I don't know. Mike? Michael you there?" Sam shouted down the stairs, while I grabbed my baseball bat. We walked down slowly. "Nanook?" We could hear breathing from the shadowed part of the room. Sam flicked the light on.

"Michael! What happened?" I ran over, the bat falling to the floor carelessly.

"Nanook."

"What about Nanook? What did you do to my dog you asshole?!"

"Sam." I ground out, trying to stop Mikes hand with his shirt.

"Nothing Sam. He bit me. This is my blood." Nanook trotted in from the other room, going straight to Sam.

"Why'd he bite you though Mike? You must of done something." Sam petted Nanook. Mike sighed to me, looking my way, then at Sam.

"He was protecting you two."

"Your reflection in the mirror." Sam looked behind us, and I swiveled round. There, right in front of me, was Michael's reflection. Except it wasn't all there. It was like he was a ghost. You could see through him, but make out where he was.

"You're a creature of the night Michael. Just like out of a comic book." Sam and I bounded up the stairs. Was Sam right? Was Michael really a vampire?


End file.
